Ghost Hunt Naru's little secret, Mai's misfortune
by PureBlackBloodGoddess
Summary: This is my first story. Mai finds out Naru's little secret and pays the price. Also, what will Lin do now his laptop, his poor laptop...have a second one of course. Also, there is humor in this story. Some content is uh...well a little sexual, but not to much. You have been warned .
1. Chapter 1

One lazy, quiet day at the SPR office Mai was filing cases that the team finished for that past month. While she was filing the cases she heard Naru, the tea-aholic, workaholic, egotistic boss of hers, singing (Jason Derulo- Talk dirty). Mai being the nosy assistant she is peeked her head in through Naru's office door and saw something so surprising. She saw Naru singing with his headphones on spinning in his chair. Mai had a wonderful idea and grabbed her phone, and started to take pictures of him and his wonderful little display. When Naru's music stopped he opened his eyes and stopped spinning, when he looked up he saw his mischievous assistant with her camera pointing right at him. At that instant Naru understood what was going on and he jumped out of his seat and started studdering "M-Mai y-you shall never speak of this e-ever again". Mai started waving the camera in her hand with an evil smirk on her face and said " Naru I didn't know you could sing like that, I wonder what the group would say?" As she said that Naru's eyes went wide and said "you wouldn't." "Yes, Yes I would Naru." With that said Mai ran out of his office with Naru right behind her. As Mai ran into the main part of SPR office she tripped over Lin's laptop he left on the floor and face-planted. After she turned around Naru was already towering over her with evil glinted in his eyes. Naru stretched out his hand and Mai took it with slight worry. As soon as she grabbed his hand, he pulled her up causing her to fall into his chest. After Naru got over the surprise of Mai falling into him he had a brilliantly evil idea. Naru picked Mai up causing her to wrap her legs around him so she didn't fall, Mai was flushed at his random action, and was speechless. Naru on the other hand had a devilishly evil smirk on his face as he walked towards the kitchenette. When Naru walked into the kitchenette with Mai still holding on to him, still really bright red, I might add, he set her down. Mai at this point was very confused and disappointed. When Naru saw her confused expression with a hint of something else he didn't know, he cleared his throat and said "your punishment for... What you did will be to make me tea, four hours past the time you regularly leave the office also... I'm cutting your pay". Naru left the kitchenette leaving Mai standing there, relief and anger showing on her face,

" Mai tea?", Mai sweat-dropped at his question, "Now!", and with that Mai set off with making the tea for the narcissistic demon king himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Mai did her usual routine for Naru's tea and walked to his office door, she took a deep breath and knocked on his door. After, a faint " come in" she opened the door and walked over to his desk, "Naru here's your te.. ahhh". Before Mai got to his desk and to set his tea down, she tripped over her own two feet, being the clumsy girl she is and spilled the tea all over Naru. Mai looked up and saw Naru's shocked and surprised face after, a while his shocked face turned to his usual ice cold glare.

"hehe oops sorry Naru." Mai said, while rubbing the back of her neck. "Mai." Naru growled, Mai swallowed hard

"y-y-yes" "you are going to be punished for this" he growled, his voice getting darker by the second. Mai stood up abruptly and started shaking her hands frantically, "I'm s-sorry Naru I really, really didn't mean it" she said, her voice sounding nervous. Naru's eyes took an evil glint to them as he started walking towards her slowly. Mai felt her heart pounding erratically as he approached her but as he passed her she was completely confused, as she was thinking about what happened she didn't notice a arm snake around her waist. Once she noticed her face turned maroon red, when she tried to grab hold of his arm, he countered it by grabbing her wrist and pulling it above her head. "N-Naru what are y-y-you doin-ahh uhh" Mai moaned. Naru's hand that was around her waist, started traveling up and down her body. "I'm punishing you for the trouble you caused, you do deserve to be punished for it, don't you" Naru said with a devilishly dangerous voice. Mai could feel his hot breath on her neck and all she could do was nod.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Short, Sweet and Simple chapter... I was a little tired and didn't want to write also, I had writer's block.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Good" he said as he pushed her up against the wall, gently. Naru's hand traveled up as his other hand still had a hold of her wrist. As Mai moaned at all the little things he was doing, he got a fantastic idea. Naru decided to intensify the 'punishment' on her so, he started to kiss her neck as his hands started to become a little rougher. Mai moaned in ecstasy as Naru caused her whole body to heat up by his actions, Mai didn't know Naru was having the same reaction to what was going on. Naru finally turned Mai around to face him and the first thing she noticed was that he was shirtless, he must have took it off when she was trying to understand why he walked past her as, Mai was daydreaming... Again. Naru noticed her far of look as she stared at his toned chest so, he decided to kiss her back to her senses. Mai came back to her senses and began to kiss him back. As they were kissing, Naru began to drag her over to his couch next to the bookcase in his office. Naru sat down on the couch dragging Mai with him. Mai was straddling Naru as he deepened the kiss, by pulling her closer to him. Naru's hands slid up her body and stopped at the bottom part of her shirt, in one swift movement he removed her shirt and went back to kissing her. Mai's hands tangled in his hair as he trailed white-hot kisses down her neck and collarbone.


	4. Chapter 4

Mai was beneath Naru as he continued his administrations. Mai had her hands tangled in his hair and couldn't stop the little mews that came from her mouth. Naru was enjoying himself and didn't want to stop, unknowingly, Mai didn't want to either. As, he continued his 'punishment' he nor Mai noticed the knock and opening of the door. At the door, standing there, was the entire SPR team. They all had shocked faces even Lin. After what seemed like forever, Lin finally cleared his throat, as soon as he did that the two teenagers, on the couch, jumped up with Mai blushing bright red and Naru with a light, very light pink on his cheeks. Mai started to try and explain but failed miserably and buried her face in her hands. She couldn't believe everyone walked in on Naru pleasuring her. Ayako, John and Lin had to hold back Monk from beating the crap out of Naru, for touching Monk's 'little sister/daughter' figure, while Madoka and Yasu stared at Naru with perverted gleams in their eyes. "Were we interrupting something" Yasu asked with a suggestive tone in his voice "also, why are you two half naked?" Madoka asked with a glint in her eyes that kinda of scared Naru and Mai of what could be running through her mind right now. Monk finally calmed down... Somewhat and Lin was finally able to ask Naru "why the hell are you... Doing... That with your assistant Naru when we have a costumer" as that processed through their minds they looked in to the meeting area of SPR and noticed a middle-aged man sitting there, probably feeling a bit uncomfortable. (This is so not my day) Mai and Naru thought at the same time as they tried to regain composure and their clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

After they recollected their selves, they walked in to the SPR meeting room. They met with the middle-aged man named Theodore and discussed the troubles he has been having at his home. "Mr. Shibuya, for the past few weeks there has been doors, cabinets and windows opening on their own, sounds of walking when no one is there and sounds that are inhuman." The man explained as Lin wrote everything down. "Did you ever think it was someone messing with you?" Naru questioned as he picked up his teacup. Mai hit him on the shoulder "sorry for my boss we'll check it out sir" Mai said. "Thank you thank you thank you, please help me and my wife Thea, she has been bothered by this this for weeks and I know it's not good for the twins" he said, standing up and shaking Naru, Lin and Mai's hand. He walked out the door. Mai walked to the phone as Naru got up and walked to his office. "So we're taking the case?" Lin asked but, his question went unanswered as, Naru just shut his door without a word.

10 minutes later... Tickety tock

*knock knock knock*

"Naru" she said. "Come in Mai" as she walked in she saw how tired Naru looked. "Uh um everyone can come so, uh, yeah" she said looking everywhere else but him. "Okay go home and pack Mai see you tomorrow" Naru said. Mai turned, heading out the door, towards home.


	6. Author's Note

Please read, don't skip?! Author's Note: Hey guys I'm happy that you've been enjoying my stories so far. You guys have no idea how much you make me happy. Thank you so, much for everything. Please comment, vote, and, follow. I love you guys. With love; PureBloodGoddess2001 


End file.
